Jitters
by happytears5
Summary: "I don't know how this works but uh, is this allowed?" James chuckled and could already feel his anxiety melting away. James has the jitters the night before his wedding. Kames slash.


_Disclaimer to Big Time Rush. _

**Jitters**

"Is this really necessary?" James groaned. The room's other occupants laughed. Carlos decided to be the one to respond with an, "I'm afraid so, buddy." James groaned again and flopped down on the couch. After a moment his head shot up. "I got it! You can't drag me away if I don't pack!" Logan sighed at James' uncooperativeness. "Good thing we already packed for you then."

James slumped his shoulders in defeat. "At least let me say goodbye?" Logan, Carlos, and Mama Knight assumed that it would have been easier for James to leave if Kendall wasn't in the room. Logan and Carlos glanced at each other before shrugging. As long as it made things move along quicker. They had to be up early. Mama Knight called out through the door. "Kendall? You can come out now."

Tomorrow, James and Kendall were going to get married. That meant that Kendall, his mom, and Katie were staying at James and Kendall's apartment while James was dragged off to a hotel with Logan and Carlos. James was obviously less than thrilled with the arrangement. James was afraid that he wouldn't be able to sleep without Kendall beside him.

Kendall emerged and wrapped his arms around James. James hid his face in Kendall's neck and clung onto Kendall's shirt. "Everything will be okay Jamie. It's only one night. I promise I will see you tomorrow at the wedding." He fondly stroked James' hair and kissed his forehead before stepping back and releasing from the hug. "Goodnight Jamie. I love you. Try to get some sleep." James smiled weakly. "I love you too and I'll try." With one last glance James was lead out of the apartment.

* * *

James turned on his back and put the pillow over his face. He knew this would happen. He reached for his headphones to listen to some music. Maybe that would put him to sleep. It almost worked, but he was still awake. He was about to admit defeat and play games on his phone until morning when he received a text.

**I can't wait to marry you tomorrow. Love you.**

James glanced at the time before dialing Kendall's number.

"James?" Kendall asked confused.

When James closed his eyes he could almost imagine that Kendall was beside him. "Yeah, it's me."

There was a pause before Kendall said, "I don't know how this works, but uh… Is this allowed?"

James smiled in amusement. "How this works? As long as we don't see each other I think we are good with following tradition."

"Oh, ok then. Hi." James chuckled at his fiancée's response and could already feel his anxiety melting away.

"Hey Kendall. I can't sleep. I'm too used to having you beside me." James grabbed one of the extra pillows and clutched it to his chest.

"Are you sure nerves have nothing to do with it?" James could detect a hint of nervousness in Kendall's voice and was quick to reassure him.

"If you are worried that I have cold feet or that I won't show up to the wedding you have nothing to worry about."

Kendall sighed in relief. "Okay, but there has to be something on your mind."

James bit his lip. "It just… It just doesn't feel like we are finally getting married tomorrow. I have a weird fear that something is going to go wrong and we won't end up married."

Kendall sighed patiently. "Jamie… the only thing that would keep us from getting married tomorrow would be you changing your mind. I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side. No other person or thing could stop us from getting married tomorrow. If something goes wrong we can fix it. Everything will be okay."

James settled into bed comfortably and smiled. "I love you Kendall."

He could picture Kendall's cheeky grin. "I love you too. Think you can fall asleep now?"

James closed his eyes and hummed. "Mm almost."

"Would it help if I sang to you?" Kendall asked.

"It might." Of course he knew it would.

"Ok, do you have a song in mind?"

"Could you sing your special version of Cover _Boy_?" James loved it when Kendall first played it for him, and was considering asking Kendall to officially record it for him.

"Of course baby." Kendall softly started to sing, lulling James to sleep. He only stopped once he heard the soft snores coming through the phone.

Kendall smiled and hung up before going to sleep himself, excited for the next day.

* * *

The wedding went smoothly and the happy couple was sharing their first dance at the reception. James and Kendall both wore smiles of happiness and contentment. Their eyes were sparkling and shining with love. Things couldn't have gone better, and with each other they could get through anything.

* * *

_A/N: Ok, cheesiest ending ever, but I couldn't think of anything better :/ _


End file.
